


Triple Threat

by Sojourne



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, House of Cards (US TV), The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojourne/pseuds/Sojourne
Summary: As happy as you were that your mother finally found herself a man, you were less than enthusiastic about your three new step-brothers, Michael, Duncan and Jim. They were loud, obnoxious, and unfortunately for you, extremely attractive.It gets even worse when Summer break starts, and you four end up home alone for an entire week while your mom and their dad go on vacation. What are you four gonna do to pass the time?The answer is apparently have a giant orgy.





	Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so for personal reasons I've decided to go completely fucking feral and write a bunch of nasty shit. Also I've never written for Jim before and I refuse to watch TToPV because I'm a big baby so if he's OOC, oops I guess lmao

Ever since your parents had gotten divorced, you had hoped that your mom would find someone new, someone to love her and cherish her the way she deserved, and to be a father figure to you in a way your real dad never was.

But when the time did come where your mom found someone, you suddenly found yourself quickly changing your mind about the situation. Your mother had found someone that was kind, loving and doted on both of you, giving you anything you had ever wanted, and it was almost perfect.

Almost perfect, besides the fact that you now had not one, not two, but _three_ step brothers. At first you were excited, being an only child your entire life you thought it would be nice to finally have someone to be there to hang out with, to joke around and spend time with.

And then you actually met them. They were loud, brash, obnoxious and rude. Well, except for the youngest, Jim, but even though he was nicer than his older brothers, he was still a troublemaker and would never hesitate to throw a pillow at you from across the room or put a piece of ice down the back of your shirt when your parents weren’t looking.

Another problem was that you had lived relatively close to the college you were attending, and had decided to stay at home instead of living in dorms or getting an apartment. It was a perfect arrangement, until of course your step-brothers moved in. You were fairly well-off money wise, so everyone got their own room, but you still hated having to live under the same roof as them.

Especially considering they were all, much to your chagrin, extremely attractive. You couldn’t help but stare at them whenever one came out of the bathroom, soaking wet after a shower with nothing but a thin towel hanging low on their hips. Your bedroom was right across from the bathroom, so you had to see them like that a lot more than you wanted to.

Yet another issue was that your bedroom was smack-dab in between the two oldest brothers, Michael and Duncan’s rooms. Your house was nice, but the walls were still thin, and you could hear literally every sound coming from their room. You could hear them blasting their music loudly at all hours of the day (and night), you could hear them laughing obnoxiously at each other, you could hear them fighting with each other, and worst of all, you could hear them getting off.

At first, it had disgusted you, knowing that they were touching themselves literally right next door to you, but after a while you had gotten used to it and, as much as you hated it, started to like hearing them. You knew that realistically, it wasn’t exactly _wrong_ , considering you weren’t related to them by blood and hadn’t even grown up with them, but you were still terrified by the thought of someone, especially them, finding out.

You had eventually gotten used to most of the boys’ antics, but as soon as Summer break started, and all four of you were home at the same time, it had gotten a infinitely worse. It was the very first day of Summer break and as soon as you came downstairs, shit was already hitting the fan.

Your parents were nowhere to be seen, Michael and Duncan were fighting, and Jim was trying to eat his cereal in peace, looking like he wanted to go back to bed already.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jim yelled after a strawberry flew across the kitchen table, landing in his bowl of cereal.

“Sorry man, I was aiming for Michael’s big ugly head,” Duncan explained, Michael had scoffed loudly and, by the look of pain on Duncan’s face, kicked Duncan under the table. You rolled your eyes, shuffling into the kitchen and opening the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

“Oh, the princess has finally awakened from her slumber,” Michael said dramatically, smirking when you turned and glared at him over your shoulder.

“It’s Summer break, shouldn’t you morons be off having fun somewhere? Bothering someone else that’s not me?” You asked, not even turning around to look at them as you continued digging through the cupboards.

“Nah, this is way more fun,” Duncan said, tossing a strawberry at the back of your head. You sighed loudly as the fruit fell to the floor, rolling under the counter. You bent down to pick it up, knowing that if you didn’t no one else would and it would just rot.

You yelped in shock when you suddenly felt a light swat on your ass, immediately standing up and whirling around, face burning and eyes wide. Duncan was staring at you with an obnoxious grin on his face, and you immediately knew it was him.

“Duncan, what the _fuck?_ ” You hissed, the brunette chuckling before turning back to his breakfast.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” he mumbled, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. 

“You’re disgusting, we’re supposed to be siblings, so fucking act like it,” you muttered at him, still glaring at him.

“Oh, are we? That doesn’t seem to stop you from staring at us when we come out of the bathroom after a shower,” Michael said smoothly, eyeing you. Jim merely sat there, watching you three fight.

You felt your cheeks heat up even more, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“Yeah, well at least I don’t spend all night jacking off and moaning. You and Michael know I can fucking hear you, right?” You yelled at Duncan, the man in question biting his lower lip an attempt to stop laughing.

“Yeah? Did you never get the memo that jacking off is a good stress reliever? You should try it some time, maybe after cumming a few times you’ll relax and stop being such a stuck up bitch,” Duncan said smugly before turning away.

You groaned loudly in annoyance, choosing to ignore him as you finally found some cereal, pouring yourself a bowl before sitting down at the table next to Jim, wanting to be as far away from Michael and Duncan as possible.

Apparently they weren’t done bothering you yet, though, as Duncan looked up from his food, smirking at you.

“When was the last time you came, anyways? You’re so pissed off lately, I think it might help,” Duncan said, Michael chuckling as he saw your pissed off and flustered expression.

“Th-that’s none of your buisiness!” You hissed, narrowing your eyes at the two men sitting across from you. Michael gave you a sympathetic look, and at first you thought he was going to say something kind, but those thoughts were quickly dashed as soon as he opened his mouth.

“Dear, do you even know how?” he said, Duncan slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Meanwhile Jim just sighed softly, rubbing his temples, very clearly agitated with you and his brothers’ bickering.

“Of course I fucking know how, jackass,” you said, taking a bite of cereal and glaring at him.

“It’s okay if you don’t, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” Michael said, giving you a sarcastic smile.

“Why are we even talking about this? Why does it matter?” you ask, Duncan and Michael shrugging.

“How else are we supposed to entertain ourselves while mom and dad are on vacation?” Duncan asked, causing you to pause.

You stared at the two men in front of you, blinking in confusion.

“What do you mean vacation?” you asked nervously, eyes darting between the two.

“Yeah, they were gonna tell you but you didn’t get up early enough before they left for their flight, they’re gonna be gone for like a week,” Jim said through a mouthful of cereal, shrugging.

“Why am I just now hearing about this?” You ask in agitation, looking between the three men.

“Cause you slept in late, dummy,” Jim said, yelping when you kicked him under the table.

“Fuck, I’m done with this, I’m going back up to my room,” you huffed, abruptly standing and retreating from the kitchen, trying to ignore their laughter. You immediately went back up to your room, slamming your door and flopping down onto your bed.

You couldn’t believe that your mom never even mentioned that she was going somewhere, leaving you alone, at home, with those three idiots. You groaned, rolling over and burying your head into the pillow, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

At this point you weren’t even upset with them, you were more upset with yourself for letting them get to you like that. You could barely even comprehend that you were just talking about masturbation with your trio of hot step-brothers, your face heating up as you remembered their words, the way Michael and Duncan stared at you as they asked you when you had last cum.

You huffed, rolling over again to stare up at the ceiling. You hated how much you were affected by their words, how flustered you got, how wet it made you to hear them degrading you like that. One of your hands absentmindedly slid down over your chest before moving down to your stomach, brushing over the hem of your pants.

You looked around the room, biting your lower lip. You figured that they would either be downstairs all day or maybe even leave to go hang out with friends, so you felt relatively sure that they would leave you alone for the rest of the day, or at least until dinner time. 

You sighed, having made up your mind. You rolled over, yanking open the bottom drawer of your nightstand and pulling out your vibrator, taking one last look at your closed bedroom door before you reached down to tug off your shorts and underwear, exposing your lower half completely.

You flicked the device on, comforted by the soft hum it made as you trailed it down, gently swiping the tip across your entrance. You sighed, resting your head back on the pillow and reaching up with your other hand to tug your shirt and bra up, before cupping one of your breasts in your hand, tweaking the nipple while you drug the vibrator against your entrance, teasing yourself.

You moaned softly when you finally brought the toy up to press against your clit, hips bucking as a wave of pleasure washed over you. You continued pinching and twisting your nipples with one hand while the other rolled the vibrator over your clit, occasionally moving it down to tease your entrance.

You tried to think of someone else, someone from college, a hot celebrity, anyone to get your mind off of your step-brothers but every time you tried your thoughts immediately came back to them, imagining them pushing you down onto the bed, their cocks rutting into you and the dirty things they would say to degrade you.

“Please, Michael, Duncan, Jim, please,” you panted breathlessly, now fully immersed in your fantasy as you bucked your hips upwards, seeking more pleasure as you reached down with your free hand to press your fingers against your entrance, gasping as you finally realized how wet you were.

You whimpered as you quickly shoved two fingers inside, curling them up to try and hit that spot that made your body tremble. You spread your legs further, grinding your soaked cunt against your hand, wanting to feel your fingers as deep inside as possible.

Just as you were about to cum, you heard a soft chuckle coming from your doorway, immediately snapping you out of your fantasies as you stopped, looking up to see Duncan, Michael and Jim standing in your doorway, staring at you.

“Well look at that, she really does know how to get off,” Duncan murmured, and you immediately squeaked, turning your vibrator off and pulling your blankets up over your body, panting as you stared at the three men who were staring at you hungrily.

“Wh-what the fuck are you doing in my room?” You asked, trying to ignore the way all three of them were looking at you.

“Well, Jimmy here came up to go to the bathroom when he heard some interesting noises coming from your room,” Duncan explained, taking a few steps towards your bed.

“Said noises included you moaning like a bitch in heat and saying our names,” Michael said, moving towards the bed along with Jim, all three of them now standing in front of you, staring at you with smug looks on their faces.

“It’s-it’s not what it looks like, I was just…” you mumbled, looking away out of embarrassment, not wanting them to see how turned on you were.

“You were just what? Moaning your step-brothers names while you pressed that little toy up against your pussy? Even after scolding us earlier, telling us that we’re your siblings, so we should act like it?” Duncan asked, crawling onto your bed slowly.

You whimpered softly, pressing yourself down into the mattress as he leaned over you, staring down at you.

“Cause Y/N, good little sisters don’t touch themselves while thinking about getting dicked down by their brothers,” Duncan whispered, his face now inches away from yours.

Your eyes fluttered shut and you let out a shaky breath, turning away from him and trying to ignore the way your body was reacting to his filthy words.

“If you don’t want us here just tell us and we’ll leave and never bother you again. But I don’t think that’s what you want, is it Y/N?” Michael chimed in, smirking down at you. You looked between Michael, Duncan and Jim before swallowing the lump in your throat, licking your lips.

“I don’t… I don’t want you to leave,” you said softly, barely loud enough for them to hear. As soon as he heard you they were all on you like wild animals, Duncan yanking the blankets down and grabbing your legs, keeping them spread open while Michael and Jim crawled onto the bed, grabbing at your tits.

You moaned in surprise as you felt Duncan run his hand against your cunt, pressing two fingers inside of you and curling them towards him, hitting the spot you were struggling to reach earlier. You fell back against the bed, gasping and whimpering as he started a harsh rhythm, finger-fucking you roughly as Jim leaned down to take one of your nipples into his mouth, nipping it gently with his teeth.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for us, Y/N? Let us fuck you nice and hard?” Duncan growled down at you, smiling in satisfaction when you quickly nodded your head, still grinding your hips up against his hand.

“I wonder if you could take all of us at once, hm?” Michael purred, his hand still massaging your breast and tweaking your nipple. You groaned, biting your lower lip as Jim continued suckling your other nipple, occasionally biting at it gently.

“I can- fuck- I can try,” you mewled, Michael smiling down at you before sliding off the bed, making you whimper at the loss of his hand on your chest.

“In that case, I’ll be right back,” he said, quickly exiting the room and disappearing down the hallway. You moaned loudly as Duncan’s thumb suddenly pressed against your clit, the brunette sliding a third finger inside of you at the same time Jim leaned up, pressing a sloppy kiss to your neck.

Michael soon came back, holding a bottle of lube in his hand. He crawled back onto your bed, helping you tug off your shirt and bra before moving to sit behind you.

“Get on your hands and knees for me, baby,” Michael said, chuckling at the way you whimpered when Duncan pulled his fingers out of your cunt. You quickly moved into position, biting your lower lip and glancing at him over your shoulder.

Michael flipped the cap open, squirting a decent amount of lube onto his hand and rubbing his fingers together before moving them to your ass, pressing against your tight hole. You jumped slightly at the cold and foreign feeling, shuddering as one of his fingers pressed inside.

Duncan moved out of the way so that Jim could take his place in front of you, leaning down and pressing his lips against yours to distract you. You moaned into his mouth as Michael pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, making you let out a high pitched moan into Jim’s mouth.

“That’s a girl, just relax for me, let your big brother take care of you,” Michael purred, beginning to thrust and twist his finger around inside of you. You moaned, a shiver running through your body at the fact that he called himself your brother. You knew they weren’t actually your brothers and weren’t related to you, but knowing how taboo this was caused your cunt to clench, wanting something inside of it.

You groaned as he slowly pushed in a second finger, Jim swallowing your moans and whimpers as he pressed his tongue into your mouth, Duncan reaching over to tweak and pinch one of your nipples. Michael scissored and spread his fingers inside of you, chuckling when you pressed your ass back against him.

“Eager little slut, are we?” Duncan purred, giving a particularly hard pinch to your nipple that made you squeak. Michael eventually inserted a third finger, trying to be as gentle as possible as he worked your ass open. You whined, feeling a strange full sensation as his fingers reached deep inside of you, making your body shake.

Michael thrust his fingers in and out of you a few more times before applying more lube, working it inside of you before finally pulling his fingers out, causing you to whimper at the loss. Your stomach clenched anxiously as you heard Michael begin undoing his belt buckle, sliding it off before kicking his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor.

“C’mon, sit back on my lap,” Michael said, gripping your hips and pulling you back towards him. You broke away from your kiss with Jim, panting as Michael lifted you up effortlessly, holding you above his length. You whimpered, looking down at his cock with wide eyes.

“A-are you gonna fit?” You whined, Michael chuckling in response.

“You’re a good little whore, I’m sure you can make it work,” Duncan groaned, palming himself through his pants. You whined as you felt the head of Michael’s cock pressing against your hole, before slowly pressing inside.

You shifted around uncomfortably as he slowly entered you, whispering encouragement’s into your ear as he slid you down onto his cock. You whimpered at the foreign sensation inside of you, your muscles clenching and unclenching as you tried to get used to it.

“Atta girl, take his cock,” Jim muttered, licking his lips and staring at you in awe. Michael groaned as he finally bottomed out inside of you, panting against your neck.

“How’s she feel, Michael? Tight?” Duncan asked, starting to unbuckle his pants.

“Like a fucking vice,” Michael growled against your neck, grinding his hips against you and making you moan. As Duncan worked on getting undressed Michael slowly pulled out, before lowering you back down onto his cock. You whined, leaning back against him and nuzzling into his neck, Michael chuckling.

“Clingy little thing, aren’t you?” Michael mumbled, continuing to pump his hips against your ass in a slow rhythm, letting you get used to the feel of his cock sliding in and out of you. You gasped when you suddenly felt Duncan’s hand on your legs, spreading them as he moved himself into position, his heavy cock pressing against your cunt.

“You gonna be a good little slut and take both of us inside? Let us fuck you open?” Duncan asked, staring down at you. You nodded, spreading your legs as far as possible as Michael pulled most of the way out.

You groaned when Duncan pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, slowly pushing it inside. You whined loudly at the added pressure, your eyes fluttering closed as Duncan slowly slid into you, making you feel fuller than you’ve ever been.

You moaned loudly when Duncan suddenly pushed forward, sliding his entire cock into you in one thrust. You panted, whimpering and grabbing the bedsheets, overwhelmed with the pleasure of having both of them inside of you at once, filling you completely.

“Fucking shit, you’re so tight,” Duncan growled, his hips twitching up against yours. They started a slow rhythm, Michael mostly staying still as Duncan began pumping his hips against you, pulling out halfway before slamming back inside.

“What do you think your mom would say to this, hmm Y/N? Knowing that her little girl was letting her step-brothers split her ass and her cunt open on their cocks?” Michael growled, gripping your hips tightly as he moved you up and down his cock, Duncan still buried deep inside of you.

“She- she would probably say the same thing as you dad, if he found out his sons were balls deep in their step-sister,” you taunted back, Michael and Duncan growling in response.

“Jimmy, why don’t you come over here and shut our sisters filthy mouth up with your cock, yeah?” Duncan asked, not even sparing Jim a glance, too caught up in the feeling of your wet cunt squeezing around him. 

Jim quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, kicking them off before moving towards you, kneeling down on next to you and gripping your hair, turning your head to face him. You whimpered as he pressed the head of his cock against your lips, the tip already leaking precum.

“Open,” Jim groaned, gripping your hair in one hand and his cock with the other. You opened your mouth, staring up at him and groaning at the dark look in his eyes. 

“F-fuck, that’s a good girl,” Jim gasped loudly as you took him inside your mouth, your tongue pressing against the underside of his cock as you began bobbing your head, the feeling of Duncan and Michael pounding into you enough to distract you from the need to gag.

You were completely overwhelmed with pleasure, whimpering and whining as the three men used you, fucking into you and spreading you open for them, their cocks pulsing and twitching inside of your tight heat.

“Fuck, she’s gonna cum soon, I can feel her cunt clenching around us,” Michael groaned, his thrusts growing sloppy. Duncan nodded, continuing to pound into you, sending waves of pleasure through your body.

“Is that right, whore? You gonna cum on your big brothers cocks?” Duncan taunted, reaching up to twist and pinch one of your nipples, eliciting even more whimpers from your throat. Jim groaned at the feeling of your whimpers and groans around his cock, your throat fluttering around him as you tried your best to breath through your nose.

You nodded frantically as best you could, bobbing your head against Jim’s cock and grinding your hips down against Michael and Duncan, wanting them to be as deep inside of you as possible.

“Dunc, use that,” you heard Jim groan breathlessly, motioning to something behind you that you couldn’t see. You heard Duncan chuckle, felt him move slightly to grab something before you felt the vibrator you had been using earlier pressing against your clit and switching on.

You immediately cried out, your orgasm hitting you like a wave as you tensed up, shaking as you clenched around them, leaning forward to take as much of Jim’s cock into your mouth as you could.

“Fucking shit!” Jim growled, gripping your hair and fucking his hips against you as he spilled himself down your throat, his hips twitching. Michael and Duncan came soon after, groaning loudly and cursing. Michael bit your neck harshly to muffle his moans, Duncan biting into the other side, panting as his hips snapped against yours, he and Michael’s cocks pulsing and twitching inside of you.

Jim pulled out of your throat, allowing you to finally take in a breath of air. He slumped down onto the bed, panting loudly. You whimpered as Duncan and Michael finally pulled out of you, making you feel strangely empty. Both of them flopped down onto the bed next to you, completely worn out.

You all sat in silence for what felt like hours, before Duncan finally spoke.

“So how long are mom and dad gone? Like a week?” He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Jim muttered, glancing over at Duncan.

“Well, that gives us plenty of time to dick down our pretty step-sister,” Michael murmured, running his fingers through your hair. You snuggled closer to him as Duncan slung his arm over your stomach, effectively trapping you between them.

“I guess them going on vacation isn’t such a problem after all,” you mumbled, all three of them chuckling.

This was gonna be a long week.


End file.
